Farm and rural youth have frequent exposure to hazardous noise on the farm and recreationally, and have an increased prevalence of noise-induced hearing loss. An estimated 2 million children and adolescents younger than 20 years of age are exposed to farm noise hazards as farm residents, farm family workers, hired workers, children of migrant or seasonal workers, or farm visitors. This noise exposure begins from an early age, and is compounded by frequent exposure to recreational noise (e.g., ATVs and firearms). Farm youth also have an increased prevalence of noise-induced hearing loss, a permanent and irreversible condition negatively impacting quality of life of the affected person, as well as their family members. Although primary prevention offers the best opportunity for success, farm and rural youth are rarely served by an Occupational Safety and Health Administration-mandated or other hearing conservation program. Although previous tests of limited educational programs to promote hearing conservation among small groups of farm youth have demonstrated short-term increases in hearing protector use (or intent to use), their impact on this population has been limited by program reach and sustainability. The purpose of this project is to test innovative hearing health education programs delivered to a large target group and to determine the effectiveness and sustainability of these programs in promoting hearing health among farm and rural youth. Specifically, this project includes: a) an interactive Safety Days program alone, b) an interactive Safety Days program followed by an Internet-based booster, and c) a no-intervention control. This test is designed to determine the most effective and sustainable approach to hearing health education among farm and rural youth. Only with effective and sustainable hearing health education programs can use of hearing conservation strategies is increased to prevent noise-induced hearing loss and other negative effects of high noise exposure, and improve quality of life in this high-risk and underserved group. This project will involve a partnership between the University Of Michigan School Of Nursing and a major farm and rural youth safety education organization to accomplish project aims. This randomized-controlled trial of innovative community- based interventions is designed to determine the most effective and sustainable approach to increase youths' use of hearing protection strategies. Results of this study will be used to inform future RTP studies to protect the health and safety of farm and rural youth. Consistent use of hearing conservation strategies is expected to reduce rates of noise-induced hearing loss and other negative effects of high noise exposure, and improve quality of life in this high-risk and underserved group.